Fell!S.T
The Concept The concept is somewhat simple. Maybe. S.T mocks Underfell/edgy Mary sues by being an OC with extremely overpowered abilities and an extremely annoying personality, yet has an long and intricate storyline, which is also cliched. This does technically make Fell S.T a joke OC. However this does not support the mentality that by calling your OC "ironic" you get a get-out-of-jail-free-card for overusing cliches, and creating a badly written story (unless it's a ****post) Minor Description S.T is a half-OC, as she was part of the AU MV-Fell for a large portion of her backstory/storyline. She is a semi-well known Out-Code hacker with a reputation on the Undertale AU Wiki. She was originally posted on the Undertale AU Wiki in October of 2016. Weapons & Abilities (Set Abilities/Generation Varying Weapons) Edit Set Weapons/Abilities: Edit Corrupted Reality Warping Edit The main ability of all Corrupteds, this attack summons four screens which allow S.T to warp reality, and everything outside of reality, using simple commands. The screens S.T uses run an older OS than other Corrupteds due to S.T abandoning the way of the Corrupteds, and not receiving the update for her screens. S.T's Gamanium Boot-Gun Edit The Gamanium Boot-Gun, made of a Gamanium/Silver metal mix with "S.T" carved on the barrel in Elizabeth's handwriting. Two other Gamanium Six Shooters are owned by members of one of the S.T crews, Elizabeth and S.K. Gamanium weapons can fire all types of bullets, but are made to be able to fire Gamanium rounds without breaking. Gamanium rounds can pass through anything magical, cannot be affected by reality warping, and will either kill or temporarily remove the magic from any magical being the bullet is shot into. They also come in dart form, which work as a strong sedative for all magical creatures. True Platinum darts also exist, which temporarily strengthen and also heal any magical being. Every S.T except for Gens 1 and 2 have this. The GenerationsEdit A "Generation of S.T" is every time S.T's SOUL is reset (an example is when she dies and is revived by someone else. She is referred to as a "she" on this page as the current Generation is female, although most generations are male. Each Generation treats the previous Generation before them as a seperate person (which is great for denial). S.T stands for "Subject Ten". An examination of cliches in OCs Edit Each Generation is slightly similar to certain groups of OCs/AUs who all share a similar overused theme, idea, or plot/backstory Gen 1Edit Cliche: 'Based around OCs or AUs who explain an interpretation of Sans and Papyrus's backstory that is usually more dark and centered around Gaster's supposed role as a scientist. (Said AUs/OCs are usually also based around the AU ''Wingdings.) '''Title among other Generations: '' The Conjoined'' The conjoined twins, S.T & S.K, were raised and trained in Elizabeth the 1st's lbabs specially designed for SOUL experimentation on the island of Gam. They displayed a unique way of communication and rarely spoke to each other, rather, they used a series of hand motions and face expressions to express a matter in the few situations that they needed to communicate through visual cues. Gen 2Edit Cliche: '''Based around edgy Chara OCs that misunderstand the original point of Chara, as Gen 2 is simply a child who is obsessed with murder. '''Title among other Generations: ''The New Child'' Gen 2 helped Subject Five and Subject Six escape the lab they were kept in, and murdered the other 7 Subjects. Think of a edgy pre-teen except lacking a conscience and ten times the edginess. They were killed by an enemy that is otherwise unimportant to the storyline. Gen 3Edit Cliche: This Generation was created more as a filler Generation for plot reasons, but if you see a cliche in Gen 3, please tell me in the comments. I would appreciate a cliche not based around a part of Gen 3's plot, but more a cliche that describes Gen 3 in his entirety. Title among other Generations: ''The Mercenary'' Gen 3 worked as a mercenary with Subject 5 and 6, until Elizabeth the 1st's daughter's (Elizabeth the 2nd, who will now be just referred to as Elizabeth.) Gamanium mining business got mixed in with a job S.T had been given, leading him to discover that Elizabeth's family had run the labs that he was in. Elizabeth was shot with a Gamanium bullet, and died. However, she made a deal to become a demon instead of a human to keep herself alive. Her Corrupted SOUL abilities were removed, except for the immunity to Corrupted Code/Reality warping, and she became a shadow demon. Over the next year she overthrew the ruler of Hell, came back to Gam, and hired an unnamed Infected to kill S.T. Gen 4Edit Cliche: The most cliched of them all, Gen 4. Gen 4 is quite obviously based around lust centered characters, specifically villains. They're nearly all the same, and in my opinion, the least original style of OC. Title among other Generations: ''The Sick'' After Gen 3, the next generation was taken over by the sickness that Infected SOULs and Corrupted SOULs were known for. Gen 4 was set on killing Elizabeth, but was not blinded by her own rage. She started a business selling customizable (She used her reality warping to "customize" them) refugee 'slaves' for Monster Dust and SOULS (S.T is a SOUL Eater, and Monster Dust is essentially hot sauce, if you like hot sauce, for SOUL Eaters) After gaining enough SOULs from her business, Elizabeth took notice of the amount of SOULs not being sent to Hell because of a person's death, and confronted S.T again. S.T was captured by Elizabeth and worked as her servant for about a month, before escaping. The same Unnamed Infected is sent to kill S.T, but instead of killing her, he also captures her and 'forcefully' removes her code manipulative abilities. In the time that they have S.T, the Infected helps overthrow Elizabeth's rule in Hell. Elizabeth rescues S.T, however S.T dies, but is brought back by Elizabeth. Subject Five and Six turn on S.T and kill Elizabeth, and S.T kills them and the Infected with Elizabeth's Gamanium Boot-Gun. Gen 5Edit Cliche: '''Based around edgy villains. This one also is pretty unoriginal, and is right up next to lust characters. '''Title among other Generations: ''The Lost'' Gen 5 slaughtered the remaining citizens of Gam after Gen 4, and used the SOULs to regain her strength. She travels the world to find more people to kill for their SOULs. She used only a Gamanium revolver and the Gamanium chain drilled into her neck bone as weapons. Gen 5 eventually arrives in Izlekeh, the most magical place in all of MV-Tale. Many more variations of Monsters live on Izlekeh, and many with much more magical abilities than that of the Monsters that live in other places across the world, as most of the Monster population of the world is Skeletons, who live side by side with humans, with the downfall that they, like humans, lost their magic over the ages. Gen 5 continues hunt people for their SOULs, but encounters more difficulties fighting against more magical creatures. The creatures that do get away escape to other towns, and as time goes by, more and more people flee to what had become the safest kingdom in Izlekeh, due to their ruler, Gen 3 S.K. After Gen 1 S.T/S.K, Gen 2 S.K was sent to a semi-large kingdom in Izlekeh by Elizabeth the Elder. Gen 3 was sent to work in the Izlethitite (True Platinum, the reverse of Gamanium) mines, and died in a mining accident. Due to the cause of doing with a large amount of True Platinum/Izlethitite, S.K came back to life 5 years later, when his body was mined out of the caves, and his SOUL was revived by the True Platinum/Izlethitite after it fused with the SOUL. Due to this fusion, S.K gained reality warping abilities, as long as he had at least a kilogram of True Platinum/Izlethite in a 10 foot radius of himself. S.K returned to the kingdom, and overthrew the ruler, taking it over. He was a peaceful ruler. Back to the present, S.T slowly moves closer to S.K's kingdom. S.T and S.K meet in the desert close to S.K's kingdom, and fight. S.T shoots S.K with Gamanium, causing him to lose his abilities, but S.K continues to fight her, taking her gun and breaking many of her bones. Both of them retreat. S.K loses his abilities permanentely, whIle S.T starts to die slowly. S.K hires a Morpher to finish off S.T. The Morpher finds S.T and instead of killing her they make a deal: S.T dies and is revived, but is fused with the Morpher, granting S.T the ability to morph with her/his screens at the cost that S.T’s first offspring must be a Morpher, continuing the species. However S.T does still does not have her/his screens at the time, but makes the deal to stay alive. Edit Gen 6Edit Cliche: '''Based around wholesome good-hearted characters such as Science!Sans. This type of character isn't very annoying, but still overused nonetheless. '''Title among other Generations: ''The Rebirth'' S.T returns to S.K, stating a truce. S.K agrees on the condition that S.T finds a rogue shadow demon that had left the demon empire, and was rumored to be hiding out somewhere in Izlekeh. S.T travels across Izlekeh, and into the Northern region. S.T eventually locates the demon in a trading kingdom close to the Nothern tip of Izlekeh. S.T finds the shadow demon, only that there is no demon, rather a human that had been mistaken as a demon. S.T also finds out that the human is the next Generation of Elizabeth, who had been revived by the Spider Amulet (info on the Spider Amulet will be added to Elizabeth‘s page) at the cost of her memories. S.T returns with Elizabeth to S.K, who lets S.T into the kingdom. S.T leaves again soon after to return to Gam and recover Elizabeth’s memories, and tells S.K who she really is. S.T returns to Gam, and to the many areas that Elizabeth once controlled, in search for a way to recover her memories. The only hint he finds to anything close to memory recovery leads him to Mt. Ebott in search of a rumored monster magician. At the base of Mt. Ebott, in Ebott Forest, S.T finds a small village of humans, that tell him that the monster he seeks had dissapeared long ago, last seen heading up towards the mountain. While making his way up the mountain, he falls into the underground, and is fatally wounded by said fall. Gen 7 Edit Cliche: '''Like Gen 3, this Generation was created more as a filler for plot, except this one also has a cliche. Gen 7 is based around direct ripoffs of Sans that add nothing new to the character whatsoever. This Generation is also a specific WIP, and might change heavily over time, so who knows. '''Title among the other Generations: ''The Ripoff'' S.T is revived by Alphys, and S.T introduces himself to the Underground Cast of MV-Tale. He befriends Muffet, and they travel the underground as companions. The monsters never escaped the underground, despite Frisk having fallen into the underground 7 years ago. The monster found that the human SOULs were not enough to break the barrier, and were eternally trapped there. S.T and Muffet work for the King, Alphys, and the Royal Guard. S.T was then confronted by Chara, who made a deal with him that freed her. Chara became a physical being again, and tried to kill off the underground. S.T did not interfere as part of the deal, but Chara was stopped anyways by Undyne. Meanwhile in an alternate timeline, underground, Flowey escapes from Genocide Frisk, and travels into the main timeline, becoming Flowet. Flowet is allowed to take control of the timeline by The Puppet, and The Puppet pretends to be letting Flowet control him. Flowet sets off to kill the main character and end the AU. S.T continues his search for the monster who could help him recover Elizabeth's memory. He finds a monster who can help him, but still cannot leave the underground. Meanwhile above-ground, Elizabeth learns that she has hidden memories, and threatens to kill S.K if he does not give her her memories. S.K runs from Elizabeth, traveling across Izlekeh, and hides on one of the islands that form the Forgotten Isles. S.K finds the ruins of an old monster kingdom, and tunnels leading down into the earth. S.K follows these tunnels, which lead to a second entrance into the Underground and to his surprise, meets S.T. Elizabeth catches up with S.K, and follows the same tunnels. While all this craziness happens, Gen 4 arrives, from the future. Kind of. ANOMALY TIME: This won't make any sense but try to follow along. Alright here's what happens/happened. So, S.T Gen 4 travels forward to the time of Gen 12, to kill her and replace her as the current out-code S.T. Gen 4 kills 12, who is brought back to life by Gen 4's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Gen 2. Gen 12 travels to a different timeline where there was no out-code S.T, and reenacts the events of Gen 9, basically resetting and starting a new life in a new timeline. But all the same things happen up to the events of original Gen 12, who is now technically Gen 15. S.T continues to live in the timeline, but decides to return back in time to the time of Gen 12 after transitioning into Gen 19, visiting her old self. Gen 4 shows up as she did, and kills Gen 12. Gen 3 Elizabeth (Gen 4's Elizabeth) fuses with Gen 2 Swap (Gen 12's Swap) creating True!Swap Gen 2. Gen 4 travels back to when the Gen 8 anomaly supposedly started, and kills Gen 7 to stop any future generations, but is then forced by Gen 19 to fuse with the dying Gen 7, creating Gen 8, and putting the anomaly in motion. Gen 19 and True!Swap head back to the timeline that Gen 19 lived in a for a while and stay there. Gen 8 is locked in a broken version of MV-Tale as punishment. Gen 8 Edit Cliche: '''Hmmmmm. Don't know. '''Title among other Generations: ''Anomaly'' There are two different Gen 8s. The original was locked there as a punishment, and the second was created by the original so it could escape to the multiverse and become the next generation (Gen 9). Original Gen 8 lives in Broken MV-Tale, with a sentient version of her screens, who travel with her as a companion. Elizabeth, S.K, and Flowet also followed Gen 8 into Broken MV-Tale, and escape with the second version of Gen 8. Original Gen 8 still lives in Broken MV-Tale currently. Gen 9 Edit The Cliche: '''Makes fun of shitpost OCs, and was also created for RP reasons. '''Title among the other Generations: ''The New Beginning'' Gen 9 was the first out-code S.T. He came directly from Broken MV-Tale along with S.K and Flowet. Due to their method of escape, Flowet was fused with S.K and trapped in his mind. Elizabeth also came with them, but was instead recruited by Error S.T to help kill Gen 9. Error S.T created Swap, the perfectly designed companion for S.T, and trapped Elizabeth in her mind. Swap, S.T and S.K just kinda do random shit around the multiverse, usually antagonizing the Createsans (User) OCs. Fell S.T randomly turns Swap into True!Swap (Elizabeth in Swap's body) from time to time, and True!Swap and S.T either fight or get in heated political debates. Gen 9 attempts to fight a group of demons known as the Sins of 12, and dies. He is revived by Swap. Gen 10 Edit The Cliche: '''Based around egotistical hero RP OCs. '''Title among the other Generations: ''The Hero'' Gen 10 was the second out-code S.T. After Gen 9, S.T became a Multiversal Judge, along with Rhosaith, AlphaTale!Sans and King Multiverse. Broken!Science Sans later also became a judge. S.T and Swap have a child named Calibri Ten, born with the ability of morphing. S.T speeds her growth to age 10 soon after she is born. MV!Frisk joins the crew after somehow escaping Broken MV-Tale with the help of original Gen 8. The Fall of Altertale comes to pass, and S.T and Swap go to join the cause against Infected. Swap is raped by Infected and S.T is almost killed in an unexpected early fight. They are saved when Error 404 turns against Infected. Due to the damage done to Swap's SOUL, Elizabeth is freed from her mind. Fell S.T stops following the orders of Error S.T, and becomes The Puppet's assistant, but is killed by Elizabeth for betrayal. Swap has another child, named Romania, an Infected child. S.T has one last fight with Infected, where they both die. After S.T dies, Elizabeth kills Swap, MV!Frisk, and turns S.K into Flowet. After MV!Frisk dies, MV!Chara is freed, creating the Error S.T crew. None of this matters, since an anomaly caused by another OC revives Swap, Infected, MV!Frisk, and S.T. Gen 11 Edit Cliche: Based around edgy variations of already existing characters that add little to no substance other than making them "darker". This is because Gen 11 is simply an edgy Gen 10. Title among the other Generations: ''The Unwanted'' A anomaly involving an OC called Samuel shifts the Multiverse. It revives Infected, splitting his SOUL in two and sharing it with Broken!Karma (MickRunner OC). While the SOUL is split, the Sickness will not take them. Error S.T is freed from PuppetTale and so is everyone else from the Mind-AU. Error S.T takes over the Council of S.Ts (A council of every S.T). He revives Classic S.T and forces him to help his plan. Corrupteds and Infecteds have made their first alliance ever to take over the Multiverse, but instead of doing it the themselves they hire the new S.T crew (Error S.T, S.T, Flowet, Elizabeth, and MV!Chara), run by Error S.T. S.T ruins everything by _________ ___ 1,000 ____ ___ ___________. Shortly after, to avoid the punishment from failing the task set by the Infecteds and Corrupteds, Error S.T commits suicide. The crew falls apart and is strung about across the Multiverse. Gen 12 (Current Gen) Edit Cliche: '''Gen 12 is the current generation, therefore they are not finished and their "plot" will not be complete until the next Gen comes to light, excluding Gen 20. The cliche has not been decided or written in yet, but will most likely be similar to Gen 9. '''Title among the other Generations: ''Another Beginning'' The death of Gen 11 is unspecified. Gen 12 is the third female S.T. After the death of Gen 11 and the transition into Gen 12, S.T became a slightly more dark version of Gen 9. Romania and C.T left the Snowdin House, and now permanently live at the Kings Hall, since C.T is still a judge. C.T and Romania helped stop Infected's new pet, Project 102, and that was that. S.T, Swap, Elizabeth, and Flowet- Hold it Spoilers More will be added with the next issue of A Journey In Length of Coffee Beans, which links to can be found in the Bepis Chronicles section below. Gen 20 Edit Title among the other Generations: ''The End'' Who wears the crown in the end. Appearance Edit Gen 1 Edit Both wear grey testing pants and shirts. S.T has green and grey pupils while S.K has blue pupils. Gen 2 Edit Wears grey testing pants and a shirt along with a brown Infinity Backpack. He has orange pupils. Gen 3 Edit Wears no clothing except a greyish-blue Infinity Backpack. He has yellow pupils. Gen 4 Edit Wears no clothing except a purple Infinity Backpack. She has pink pupils in the shape of hearts. Gen 5 Edit Wears a dark grey hooded cloak and a long low-tier Gamanium chain screwed into her neck. She has one pupil, which is grey and heart-shaped, as almosy half of her skull is completely missing, broken off. Gen 6 Edit Wears a light grey lab coat and a crimson scarf. He has red pupils. Gen 7 Edit Wears a blue hoodie, a light pink shirt, dark grey basket-ball shorts, and pink slippers. He has light blue pupils. Gen 8 Edit _________________________________ Gen 9 Edit Wears no clothing other than a blue Infinity Backpack. He has white pupils. Gen 10 Edit Wears a grey hoodie, dark grey pants, and a light green T-shirt. He has green pupils. Gen 11 Edit Wears a dark grey hoodie with light green stripes marking the cuffs, a dark green T-shirt, and dark grey pants. He has dark green pupils and his teeth are pointed. Gen 12 Edit Wears no clothing other than a dark blue Infinity Backpack. She has light grey pupils. Personalities Edit The personalities of S.T vary from Gen to Gen. Gen 1 Edit Gen 1 seems to lack a personality... Gen 2 Edit Gen 2 is void of compassion or friendliness. He finds joy in nothing. Gen 3 Edit Gen 3 will do anything as long as he gets paid the right amount. He is untrustworthy and usually falls through with deals. Gen 4 Edit Gen 4 is slutty and perverted. She gets a sick pleasure from torture and rape. This S.T is usually not talked about among future generations. Rumor has it, Gen 12 knows of a second Gen 4. Gen 5 Edit Gen 5 is quick, agile, and cunning. She is full of rage, and will not hesitate to kill. Gen 6 Edit Gen 6 is easily angered, but very kind to others as long as they don't piss him off. He also gets nervous quickly. Gen 7 Edit Gen 7 has multiple personality disorder. For most of the time, he acts like MV-Tale!Sans (Essentially normal Sans), and as for the other times, he acts similar to Gen 3. Gen 8 Edit _______________________________ Gen 9 Edit (insert sigh here) Gen 10 Edit Gen 10 can be egotistical for a "good portion of time", but when it comes down to the safety of his friends and family, he acts serious. He likes being the hero when a hero is needed, and enjoys attention. Gen 11 Edit Gen 11 is depressed and treats his team horribly. His death cause is unknown, although suicide was expected. Gen 12 Edit (insert another sigh here) Gen 12 and 9 have nearly identical personalities, and their personalities are..well..interesting. The Story of Infecteds and Corrupteds (Only canon to MV-Tale so far) Edit Please note that this was based off the OC Infected and the canon '' relationship between that OC and S.T, but it is not fully canon to Infected or anything involving him (other than S.T related subjects, and specifically so on the S.T side of things) whatsoever, at least at this point in time. To simplify, this is strictly NON CANON to the OC Infected. ''With respect, The Puppet Well, it all starts with Infecteds. Note that Infecteds are not versions of the OC 'Infected', rather a SOUL type/species of monster. Infecteds, in MV-Tale, are any monster with the Infected SOUL. As said, it started with Infecteds. They were a species of monster with unique abilities, most notably the 'Sickness' (which is more of a natural condition than ability) and the Infected Tentacle & Black Liquid. This species used it's abilities to replicate/reproduce itself in anyway possible, in ways such as Infecting others and repoduction in the way similar to humans. The Infected species was originally a disease that was only found in Skeleton Monsters, but it evolved to be found in other types such as Goat Monsters, but is still mainly found in Skeletons (The same applies to Corrupteds). Eventually, a glitch in the Infected SOUL led to a sub-type of Infected, which were later known as Corrupteds. Corrupteds retained the 'Sickness' and the Infected Tentacle/Black Liquid (at least a variation of it, the Corrupted Tentacle/Grey Liquid). The Infected's SOUL color was a mix of black and yellow, while the Corrupted's is grey and green. Corrupted's kept the need to constantly replicate, but were given something that differentiated from the Infecteds; The Screens, a code based reality warping ability. Infecteds have a large variation of abilities, whilst Corrupteds have few (The ones mentioned earlier, The Sickness, The Grey Liquid, And The Screens). While the Corrupteds lacked qauntity, there abilities were individually more powerful, while Infecteds had many more. This evened out the strength between the two. Infecteds have been known to be more cunning than Corrupteds however. Corrupteds usually stay in groups, the same for Infecteds. Corrupteds and Infecteds evolved to be rivals to each other, making it physically impossible for a Corrupted and an Infected to ever maintain a positive relationship. It is rare for an Infected or a Corrupted to lose the Sickness temporarily or permanently, although this has happened to both S.T and Infected (although only semi-canonically to Infected). In tradition, Corrupteds and Infecteds are not supposed to be given names, only to be reffered to as 'Infected' or 'Corrupted'. A Corrupted or Infected who loses the Sickness permanently is considered a traitor, and is not accepted by other Corrupteds/Infecteds. There is rumor among Corrupteds that Morphers (not shape-shifters) actually descended from Corrupteds that relied on morphing heavily. This section is not finished. The Bepis Chronicles Edit Number One S.T sniffs petunias in this one. Number Two The SWAT team is here. Number Three Moving time. Trivia & Other stuff (Mostly unused content) Edit * All generations of S.T are bisexual * The original A Journey In Length of Coffee Beans blog post ideas were all scrapped * S.K was supposed to be the original main character of MV-Tale, and S.T had been a scrapped idea that the creator used for random stuff occasionally * "Generations" were not used in S.T's plot-line until 2017 * The abbreviation 'S.T' used to mean something else * Gen 6 was originally going to be transgender, but that idea was scrapped * S.T's earlier concepts are very similar to the character CNAS, and the first concept of S.T seen on a wiki (UTAUwiki) is the most like CNAS * Gen 3 was originally similar to Gen 4, but male. This was later changed * The OC Infected made a big impact on the lore surrounding S.T's SOUL type, and helped finish the lore for the generations * There was a large story arc involving The Puppet and S.T in MV-Tale, but this was later scrapped despite the effort put into the story * Gen 9 & 12 do not like their personality descriptions * The 'no clothing and an Infinity Backpack' design has been used since S.T's 2nd concept, but the no clothing concept has been part of 'her' design since the 1st concept. S.T was made by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. Fell!ST was made by AUIO Category:Skeleton Category:Fell Category:Sans Category:OCs